When they came together
by Foxey
Summary: Okay I know the title bites but I couldn't think of anything better. My first Yaoi story- Galvatron/Cyclonus. It might be a little late but here you guys go *chapter 5 now up*
1. Default Chapter

Foxey: Oh my gosh, my very first Yaoi story. I got the idea for this slash when I was trying to get asleep the day before I went back to school.

Ultra Magnus: When you went back?

Foxey: I had a snow day and then a 2 hour delay the next day. I went to school around 7:30. I think it was a good idea seeing how this got written between 8 and 10.

Magnus: Uh huh.

Foxey: All right smarty pants, you get to do the disclaimer.

Magnus:*sighs* Fine. Foxey doesn't own Transformers. She just owns the story plot, warning this is a Yaoi story. Meaning Mech/Mech. Or to be more precise Galvatron/Clyclous. That good enough for you?

Foxey: Yep, now lets get this story a going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cyclonus sighed, it had been a very long day, ending with another yell from Galvatron because the Autobots had beat them, again. It had been very stressful for the past couple of weeks for him. "It's only because I'm second in command, I just need to get my priorities straight." Cyclonus thought as he walked with Scourge and Rumble back to Decepticon Headquarters. " I don't see why he goes crazy whenever he screws up. It's not our fault Galvatron makes bad decisions." Scourge's complaining was adding to the headache Cyclonus already had. Cyclonus stopped walking; his headache was getting worse with each step. Now, instead of a slight pain in his head it was now a searing pain. " Hey Cyclonus, you alright?" Rumble had noticed that Cyclonus had stopped walking. : I'm fine Rumble, it's just a slight headache. Nothing to worry about." Cyclonus answered the smaller bot. "right, since when do you cover your optics with you hand if it's a slight headache?" Scourge had noticed the others had stopped walking and went back to see what was wrong. Cyclonus was about to say nothing was wrong when he collapsed. "Cyclonus?" "Hey what happened to him?" "Rumble don't ask questions, go get Galavtron!" " I'm going, I'm going!"

            Galavtron was pacing back and forth in the command center. He was obviously still ticked off at their latest lost. " Why can't they just do what there're told! All they have to do is shoot, how hard is that?!" Galvatron stated to think a little. " Maybe if I have them do more target practice they might get it right . I'll have Cyclonus handle it." 

" Galavtron, something's happened!" Rumble rushed into the headquarters.  "I'll say something happened you dolt! How dare you ruin my train of thought!" "But Galvatron, it's Cyclonus! He just collapsed outside!" Galvatron blinked, "what did you say?" "Cyclonus collapsed outside, Scourge is with him right now." "Well lets go you idiot! Show me the way!" "Yes sir!"

            Galvatron and Rumble got to where Scourge and Cyclonus was at. "Scourge, what happened here?" " I'm not sure mighty Galvatron, we were walking back and he stopped saying he had a slight headache. We were trying if we could help him when he just crumbled to the ground." Galvatron looked down at Cyclonus with a frown. "Scourge take the Decpticons and do some patrolling. We can't risk the Autobots getting the drop on us." "Yes sir, but what about Cyclonus?" Galvatron bent down and picked up Cyclonus. "I'll take him to medic. Now get going!" " Gone sir, Decpticons follow me!" Scourge and the others took off the patrol Charr. Galvatron looked down at his second in command resting in his arms. "lets get you to medic Cyclonus. Maybe I can find out what happened to you."

            A couple of hours later Cyclonus woke up, "Where am I?" "The medic, and don't try to move any, if you do it's gonna hurt like hell." "Mighty Galvatron?" "Yes" Cyclonus looked over to his right and saw Galvatron sitting next to him. "What happened?" "You don't remember Cyclonus?" "No not really, all I remember is having the headache from hell." " You had a CPU core meltdown. It's usually  triggered by an overload of stress." Cyclonus blinked and just looked at Galvatron. "Why didn't you say anything Cyclonus?" "I….I'm not sure mighty Galvatron. I thought it was just some of the things that dealt with being second in command. The whole title alone is a great responsibility." Cyclonus looked away, not seeing the pained look on Galvatron's face. "Yes, it is a huge task, and I'm glad you've put a lot of heart in it, but it's not worth your health." "I don't understand why you would even consider helping me, especially after Torkulan. Cyclonus had fixed his optics back on Galvatron.

            Galvatron smiled and patted Cyclonus's hand. "Although it may seem impossible, I can forgive and forget Cyclonus." Cyclonus looked surprised but didn't say anything. "Get some more rest Cyclonus. I'll be here when you awake." Cyclonus nodded and soon was asleep once again.

            Galvatron looked down at Cyclonus for a few minutes. "Get well soon my love." Galvatron whispered lightly as he gently kissed the sleeping Cyclonus on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ultra Magnus: Okay, where's my barf bag?

Foxey: HEY! It wasn't that bad was it?

Magnus: It would be cute if it didn't involve any Decpticons!

Foxey: -_-() Ultra Magnus…

Magnus: Hey what can you expect? I'm an Autobot for goodness sake!

Foxey: Would you prefer me doing one about you and Rodimus Prime!?

Magnus: Shutting up now.

Foxey: Good boy, well here chapter one! Please be gentle with it, this is my first slash fic. Read and Review, pretty please?


	2. It's offical

Foxey: Woohoo, chapter 2 is up. Thanks to all who reviewed! It took me awhile to write this at home.

Ultra Magnus: Why didn't you just write it up at school like you do everything else?

Foxey: And have my teachers integrate me on why I'm blushing as I'm writing something? I don't think so.

Magnus: What are you talking about? 

Foxey: I blush very easily. My face got all red when I finished chapter 1, chapter was worse.

Magnus: I bet it was, by the way, you have chased away any ideas about writing any fics about me and Roddi?

Foxey: * evil smile* You would like that wouldn't you. And since when do you go by nicknames?

Magnus:* blushes* no comment. 

Foxey: Uh huh. We'll talk about this later, I'm sure everyone wants to read chapter 2 now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galvatron was seating in a state of shock. Did he just **_kiss Cyclonus, his second in command?! "I shouldn't be doing this." Galvatron was thinking to himself. Galvatron shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. _**

He looked back down at Cyclonus, he was very surprised Galvatron was willing to help him; Galvatron knew that by the look in his optics. "How can you not help the one you love though?" Galvatron thought, "I've loved Cyclonus ever since the incident over Torkulan. True, Cyclonus was the one who tricked me into going but he didn't, couldn't, know that the planet was alive. Once he found out that they were going to take away my mind, my whole way of living, it was Cyclonus who was raising hell. It was that moment that I knew I loved him." Galvatron's thoughts were interrupted when Cyclonus stirred. 

Cyclonus woke up feeling groggy. "You feeling better Cyclonus?" Cyclonus grimaced, "A little bit, I don't have a headache now." Cyclonus raised himself into a setting position. "I'm sorry mighty Galvatron." Galvatron looked over at Cyclonus surprised. "What for?" "For me collapsing like this, it's taking up your precious time." "Don't talk like that Cyclonus. It wasn't your fault and don't worry about me wasting my time. You're my second in command; you're never a waste of time. They both realized what it almost sounded like and they broke eye contact.

"Why is everything so quite? Where are the others Galvatron?" Cyclonus asked after a few minutes. "I have them patrolling the area. I thought it give you some peace and quite." "Oh, I see. Thank you." "Don't mention it."  Cyclonus looked thoughtful for a minute. "How long till I'll be able to leave medic?" "I'd say after a few tests you might be able to leave today." Cyclonus frowned a little. "That means I only have a little bit longer with him. Too bad, it's not been so bad with him being with me the whole time. I just wish I could tell him how I feel about him." Cyclonus thought to himself.

A few hours later all the testing had been completed. "I'm pretty sure your system is fine now. You can go, but I'm going to give you a few from doing much. We can't risk a relapse." Cyclonus looked at the doors, he knew it would all go back to normal when he walked out those doors, he frowned. Galvatron had been watching Cyclonus's actions the past few minutes and had seen him frown. "You don't look too happy. Aren't you glad you getting better Cyclonus?" Cyclonus turned," Oh no, it's not that. I appreciate what you've"- Cyclonus couldn't finish what he was saying because Galvatron was kissing him!

"Please Primus; don't let this be a mistake." Galvatron thought as he kissed Cyclonus. Galvatron needn't worry too much though. After Cyclonus had realized what was happening he wrapped his arms around Galvatron's neck, accepting what was going on. They parted when they heard voices coming from the front of the HQ.

"I want Soundwave's job, all he had do was let Ravage to do his patrolling and then he could kick back and relax." "Yeah, well I had to patrol the back areas!" "So? My job was harder!" "Nu uh!" "Uh Uh!"  A few minutes later shuffling was heard and then some banging. Galvatron snorted, "Frenzy and Rumble. There's no mistaking those two." "No kidding, they're loud!" Cyclonus added, his arms were still wrapped around Galvatron's neck. Galvatron smiled and wrapped his arms around Cyclonus's waist.

"We'll have to finish this later. Now let's go and see those two aren't killing each other. "Alright" Galvatron and Cyclonus walked though the doors, as leader and second in command; but as lovers as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus: And here I thought I needed my barf bag for chapter 1.

Foxey: Very funny Magnus.

Magnus: Thank you very much.

Foxey: You're really asking for it now. See these?

Magnus: What? All I see is some blank paper and a pencil…..O_o you're not going to write something new are you?!

Foxey:* Already writing*

Magnus: Why me Primus?! Why?!

Foxey: * smirking at Magnus* I warned you. You people know what to do. Please read and Review.


	3. They've decided

Foxey: I got this chapter up during English and math class today.

Magnus: Shouldn't you be paying attention to the teachers instead of writing? What about those exams you keep complaining about, hmm?

Foxey: Hey, I finished all my work first. I can't happen if I get board easy and I have the urge to write.

Magnus: Oh yeah, I believe that one.

Foxey: Ohh Magnus, lookey at what I've almost finished.*holds up an unfinished Mags/Roddi fic.*

Magnus: You wouldn't!

Foxey: Try me. Anyways, if certain law people want the disclaimer you'll just have to go back to chapter 1.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galvatron and Cyclonus walked into the command center. "Hey Cyclonus, long time no see, huh?" Rumble greeted Cyclonus as he walked into the command center. Cyclonus smiled a little bit, "just a few hours, it wasn't too long, but thanks for your concern Rumble." "Oh, uh you're welcome." "That doesn't mean you're getting out of your cleaning detail." "Darn it!" "You'll learn not to fight with Frenzy when you should be doing other stuff." Rumble looked over at Frenzy, "Yeah, he's fine. It only took a few minutes to get back to normal." Frenzy bit back a smile; he was in enough trouble with his twin as it was! 

"Cyclonus, you feeling any better?" Scourge walked into the commanded center. "I mean I didn't expect you back up on your feet so soon." "I don't plan on moving too much now." Cyclonus smirked a little, "Hope you're not too disappointed now." "Nice to see you've still got your sense of humor." Scourge turned to Galvatron, "sir, all of the patrolling is done." "I would hope so. Seeing how these two are in here. Speaking of which, where is everyone else at?" "They should be coming in about now." "Good, I want to their reports." "Yes sir." Galvatron and Scourge walked outside to get the reports from the other Decpticons. Rumble looked past to make sure they were out of earshot. When they were Rumble smartly saluted toward the door, "Hail Caesar." Rumble said sarcastically. 

Cyclonus raised an optic, "and who were you directing that toward?" "Scourge. He's gotten a big head since you aren't going to be able to do much and he thinks he's getting your job." Cyclonus growled a little, "We'll see how long that lasts." Frenzy nodded, "for once I can agree with you Rumble. Scourge was a total jerk today." "Right there's a miracle." "Very funny Cyclonus, very funny." "I'm out of here, there's nothing to do in here." Frenzy grumbled as he wandered outside. "Hey wait for me! You're not leaving me here with Ravage! Get back here!" Rumble took after Frenzy.

"Those two are impossible." Cyclonus said as he brought up scans of the planet. "Didn't I tell you to take it easy?" Galvatron said as he wrapped one of his arms around Cyclonus's waist. "All I'm doing is looking at some pictures, how is that straining? Galvatron kissed his cheek, "I just don't want you to relapse, that's all." "Right and I appreciate it." Cyclonus returned Galvatron's kiss. "Did you get your report?" "Yes, there wasn't anything to worry about." "There never is usually. As much as I hate to bring this up- We really shouldn't let the others know about us. If they did, they would raise immortal hell.

Galvatron sighed, Cyclonus did have a point. "Tell me, how do you propose we keep this from them?" "Simple, we act like our normal selves when we're around them and when we're alone." Cyclonus got up and wrapped his arms around Galvatron, "we'll do whatever." "I do believe you're flirting with me Cyclonus." "What clued you in?" Cyclonus smiled and after kissing his love he put his arms back down. "I guess now would be a good time to start." "I guess so, but please don't strain yourself Cyclonus." "I won't mighty one, I won't." Cyclonus walked out of the command center and headed to his own room, it had been a very tiring day for him.

Scourge was quite happy with today's events, that is, he was happy, until Rumble crashed into him. "Watch where you're going bolts for brains!" Rumble was already ticked off. First he got scolded by Soundwave for fighting with Frenzy, and then he had to do his clean up detail that Cyclonus had given him and Frenzy. "You've got some nerve saying that shrimp! As if you do anything to stop me." Scourge smirked as he continued, "What are you going to do? Clean me to death?" Rumble snapped right then and there, "That does it! How about some pillar drivers Scourge?"  With that said Rumble gave Scourge what he deserved.

"Knock it off, both of you idiots!" Galvatron jerked back Scourge while Frenzy grabbed Rumble back away from Scourge. "You fools should conserve your energy, there's Autobots to be smashed! Frenzy, take Rumble somewhere too cool off, I'll deal with Scourge." Frenzy lead off the steaming Rumble while Galvatron let Scourge have it for goading Rumble into a fight.

Cyclonus heard all of this in his room, he smirked. He didn't have to worry about Galvatron not acting normal anymore. He was acting perfectly normal. Now all Cyclonus had to do was get back up to speed then it would be his turn to act normal with the others. "It shouldn't be too hard though. It might be awhile, but I'll get used to these changes." Cyclonus thought as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: I don't have much to say today, please R and R.

Magnus: That's what you get for staying on the internet for awhile after school and then try to type up another chapter.

Foxey: -_-() true.


	4. Well once again

Foxey: Hey people, I'm finely updating my baby.

Magnus: Baby? I don't wanna know. Shouldn't you be studying for you exams right now?

Foxey: I've studied all I can for one day. Damn exams.

Magnus: Watch the language there.

Foxey: Right, that might be something you need to remind yourself of.

Magnus: Watch it.

Foxey: Oh alright, you're lucky I'm out of it right now.

Magnus: Oh yeah I forgot, study is an unknown word to you.

Foxey: *glares* I'll have you know I'm passing all my classes right now.

Magnus: It was luck.

Foxey: We'll debate this later, like when you come in for your interview.

Magnus: Oh joy.

Foxey: Lets get this story started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple of weeks Cyclonus was deemed healthy enough for him to go back to his duties. "I was really fit enough last week." Cyclonus thought as he tried to wake up. "Though I can't say I've been board either, it's been pretty good the past couple of weeks." Whenever Cyclonus and Galvatron had time alone they took advantage of it. So far it had worked out pretty well.

            Cyclonus walked out of his room just in time to almost get hit in the head by a water balloon thrown by Frenzy. "Sorry Cyclonus, that was meant for Rumble." Frenzy said as he glared at Rumble. "Take it outside; you're both going to end up making a mess." Cyclonus said as he looked up and down the hall trying to see if they had already made a mess. "Sure, no problem Cyclonus." The twin brothers made their way outside. Cyclonus decided to take the opposite way when he almost ran over Galvatron.

            "Oh yeah, I'm having a real great morning." Cyclonus grumbled to himself. Galvatron tilted his head a little. "And what would make it such a good morning, hmm?" "Lets see, almost getting soaked by the twins, almost running over you and the morning's not even over yet." Cyclonus made a face, it was really starting to turn out not to be his day. Galvatron chuckled a little and then gave Cyclonus a small kiss on the cheek. "Well maybe that made it a little bit better. I need you to come into the command center." "How come? Is something wrong?" "I'm just nervous about something."

            Galvatron and Cyclonus walked into the command center. Soundwave was doing something at the computer. "Soundwave, bring up the maps." Soundwave brought up some maps that brought up some electrical read outs. "What's so worrisome about these Mighty Galvatron?" "Have you noticed that the Autobots haven't gone back and forth from Cybertron recently?" "To be blunt, no. I've been more busy catching up on my sleep." Galvatron shoot Cyclonus a look.

            Soundwave stood up and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Galvatron asked. It wasn't like Soundwave to just up and leave. "It's too quite; I haven't heard Rumble or Frenzy lately." Soundwave replied as he walked outside.

            "Knowing the twins, they're knee deep in trouble." "Why do you keep calling them that Cyclonus?" "What, the twins?" "Yes." Cyclonus shrugged, "Its easier to call them that instead of Rumble and Frenzy all the time." Cyclonus looked over at Galvatron perplexed, "Why? Do you mind me calling them that?" "No, I was just curious." Cyclonus chuckled a little then got serious. "Why do you think the Autobots aren't moving around much?"

            "I'm not sure, but its got me a little worried." Cyclonus typed something into the computer. "What are you doing Cyclonus?" "Finding out what the Autobots are doing. There we go." Cyclonus had brought up more reading on the computer in the computer; he started to read the information. Galvatron read over his shoulder for a few minutes. "I know what they did." "So what are they doing?" "They've got something that they don't want us to know about, so they've put up an energy block. If one recognizes the way the block works you can create a back door and find out what they're trying to hide by bringing up the data for the past couple of weeks."

            "Well done Cyclonus, now all we need to do is figure out what the Autobots are up to." "We could just go down there and look." "We? As in you doing something that might involve fighting?" Galvatron looked stern as Cyclonus started to protest. "I'm fine; I haven't been this planet for a month!" Cyclonus got a very cute pout on his face. "Darn it, you're just too cute on some things. You know that?" The couple might have started to kiss had it not been for Scourge coming in.

            "I wouldn't recommend going outside right now, Frenzy manage to piss off Rumble again." Cyclonus grimaced, "I'll just stay inside in here for awhile." "How did he manage to do it this time?" "Pushed him into a whole, proceeded to bury him in the hole, and the whole time he was calling him a geeky decpticons." "That would do it." Cyclonus nodded, "And it will probably take awhile for him to cool down." "While we wait for him to do that, Scourge, take the Sweeps and run them through some basic runs. We're going to pay the Autobots a little visit soon."

            "Okay." Scourge went off to find the Sweeps. Cyclonus looked over at Galvatron. "What are we going to do?" "Simple, start what I was going to do earlier and make sure that there isn't anything that needs to be done." Galvatron pulled Cyclonus into a long kiss. After they parted Cyclonus smiled. "I don't think we should be doing this in the command center." "I guess not, we'll have to finish this later." Galvatron cupped Cyclonus's face. "And we'll pick up where we left off a couple of weeks ago as well."

            "That's fine with me mighty one. Perfectly fine, I look forward to it." Cyclonus walked to the door leading outside. "I'm going to have a little bit of target practice. I might be a little bit Rusty." "All right, be careful. Watch out for Rumble." Cyclonus smiled, "Thanks for the advice." Cyclonus walked outside while Galvatron made sure there wasn't anything that needed to be done before they left to find the Autobots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: Another chapter done.

Magnus: I would say something but I'm not gonna.

Foxey: I don't even wanna hear it. I'm going have to leave you guys now, I've got Final Exams Thursday and Friday and I need to make sure I've got everything ready. Good Luck to all who have to take their exams as well. Wish me luck, gotta go now.

Magnus: Good luck Foxey.

Foxey: Thanks.


	5. Ultra Magnus's camo appernce

Foxey:*Waves* It kinda took awhile to get an update on this sorry. I told everyone Sunday and here it is Saturday and I still don't have the chapter up. 

Magnus: So why are you talking? Let the readers see the chapter already!

Foxey: -_-  You're just excited cause you got a camo in this chapter.

Magnus: ^_^ Can you blame me? I just made your story 10 times better.

Foxey: Someone needs a reality check.

Magnus: Excuse me?!

Foxey: You heard me! Right now though I'm gonna let the readers have chapter--um, I thinks it's chapter 5.

Magnus: You don't know what chapter you're on?!

Foxey: It's not on the top of my mind at the moment. ^_^()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclonus finished his run. "_I didn't think I would be rusty." Cyclonus thought as he walked back to the command center. On his way he ran into Rumble, who was still ticked off. "Still upset Rumble?" Rumble scowled at Cyclonus. "Like it's any of your business Cyclonus." "Not really, one word of advice though. We should be leaving to attack the Autobots soon, I suggest getting a better frame of mind. No need ticking off Galvatron with your antics._

            "Speaking of Galvatron, mind if I ask you a question?" Rumble matched his stride with Cyclonus's. "I guess not, what is it?" "Remember when Galvatron went psycho? How did he get back to his normal state of mind again?" Cyclonus stopped walking and pondered on it for a moment. "I guess he balanced himself back out." "Oh. I was wondering." 'You wouldn't happen to know where Frenzy is do you?" "How should I know?! Last time I checked he was too busy burying me alive!"  "So I've heard. Just keep whatever issues you have with Frenzy in check when we leave." Cyclonus gave Rumble a stern look. "I know, I know. Besides I don't feel like doing anymore cleaning."

            "That's because you suck at it runt." Cyclonus turned and saw that Scourge had came up behind them. "Don't bait him Scourge, I believe you got into trouble earlier doing that." Cyclonus frowned as he went on, "You should be more of an example for your sweeps, maybe if you did that you might actually get them to listen to you."

Scourge frowned, "Don't bring them into this." "Then don't play baby crap." "You're too stuck on rules sometimes Cyclonus." Cyclonus was half-tempted to whack Scourge on his head but didn't see it fitting as they were back in the command center.

            "Are the Sweeps ready Scourge?" Galvatron questioned as he walked up to the trio. "As ready as I can get them." "Which wouldn't be very much." Cyclonus muttered to himself. Rumble laughed slightly, hearing what Cyclonus said. "Good get them and everyone else out front." Scourge mumbled something no one could hear and walked outside. "Rumble, make sure Soundwave knows what we're doing, we might need Laserbeak. "Sure Galvatron, I'll go find him real quick." Rumble went outside to find Soundwave. Galvatron turned his attention to Cyclonus. "What was that comment you said earlier?" He put on of his arms around Cyclonus's shoulder.

            Cyclonus looked at Galvatron. "I make a lot of comments, which one are you referring to?" Galvatron shot him a look before answering. "The one about Scourge smarty." "Oh that one. All I was saying was that he couldn't lead the Sweeps." Galvatron shook his head. "You're going to get in trouble if you're not careful." Cyclonus smiled and  gave Galvatron a small kiss. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I only get after Scourge and that's only when he deserves it." "Right. Come on we're going." "Okay" Galvatron and Cyclonus walked outside to where the other Decpticons were at.

            Cyclonus looked at everyone real quick. There was Scourge with his Sweeps, Soundwave with his cassettes and all the others were there. While Cyclonus was doing his duties as second in command Galvatron had told everyone what was going on. After he was done talking they all started to fly towards the Earth. Cyclonus took his spot at Galvatron's right side. "I don't think it will be hard to find the Autobots. They don't know the meaning of the word fight." Cyclonus said as they flew on. "What do you expect, they're Autobots." Galvatron snorted. The Decpticons flew into Earth's astrosphere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Rodimus, I think we're about to have company." Ultra Magnus said as he ran into the command center. Rodimus's head snapped up from the report he needed to read. "How did they find out about Metroplex?" Magnus frowned, "There's only one Decepticon that could have figured out our firewall~Cyclonus." Rodimus made a face. "Have everyone go on full alert for our 'visitors' and make sure Preceptor knows about this."

~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Galvatron and the others landed in front of where Metroplex used to be. Galvatron looked around with a sneer. "Cowards, hiding themselves." "Not quite Galvatron!" Rodimus shot from behind a tree causing everyone to start shooting. Ultra Magnus started to sneak up behind Cyclonus when Cyclonus kicked out his right foot and threw him into a nearby cliff. Rodimus looked over where Magnus had landed, "Magnus you alrigh~" Galvatron punched Rodimus in the face. Magnus got up and shook his head a little. He decided to call in reinforcements. "Springer, have Sky Lynx come down with some extra help." Springer came in through the link.

            "We'll be there in an astrosecond. Just hang on." Magnus grimaced as he went back to help the others. He started to hand grapple with Cyclonus and soon had him pined down. Magnus was about to finish the job when someone had shot him in the arm, causing him to lose his grip. Noticing the change in the situation Cyclonus kicked Magnus hard in the chest making him lose his balance and fall.

            "W_here in the heck is Sky Lynx? If he doesn't get here soon there won't be anyone to protect!" Magnus thought as he struggled to get up. After a few minutes Sky Lynx appeared with the Dinobots, Kup and Springer. Cyclonus drew back behind a tree while Springer ran up to help his friend. "Magnus you alright?" "Yeah, I've only been kicked, punched and thrown. Nothing to worry about though." "Why didn't Metroplex help you guys any?" Cyclonus leaned in a little to hear better, he had wondered why the giant robot hadn't appeared. "Cause his transforming cog blew a fuse. It's gonna take Preceptor  about a month to fix it. That's way we had put up that fire wall." Cyclonus quietly left and made his way back to the others._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Foxey: Thus ending chapter 5.

Magnus: *frowning* you made him throw me into a cliff?

Foxey: It sounded normal. I'm not good at writing battle scenes. So sue me.

Magnus: Right…..

Foxey: Be glad I don't have my bat with me today…

Magnus: Thank Primus.

Foxey: Watch it. Anyways, please leave a review on the way out. Thank you!


End file.
